Die Another Day
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Tracy only hunts to save others even if it's risking her life, but little do people know her life is already at risk from a disease that has taken up her life as well as hunting. She meets the brothers in season 3 to help Dean out of his deal.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy in Gaelic means Fighter and that's what she was, a fighter. A fighter for the human race and a fighter for something she's been battling within, a virus. One that one day may take her life instead of the things that she fought.

Tracy wasn't like other hunters. Tracy didn't drink, find comfort in someone's arms for the night or asked help from any hunters. She only counted on herself and no one else. She had to learn that fast growing up in an orphanage. She knew she couldn't depend on anyone but herself.

She knew a few hunters, from when she started hunting back when she was fifteen when the orphanage mysteriously "caught on fire." She and a few others, hunters, knew the real reason behind the fire on the orphanage.

Tracy hid the tear that tried to squeeze out of her eye as she thought about the orphanage and the children that were locked in. Only a few made it out, her and a few others that were younger than her, merely children while she was in her teenage years. She had helped the hunters get most of the children out.

She sighed shaking the memory out of her head. A day didn't go by when she would think back to that night, the screams, the crying…the horror she had seen.

Her cell phone rang and she was surprised that someone had called it. She just got the new phone a week ago; she didn't have time to tell the hunters that usually called her.

"Hello?"

_Tracy, it's Bobby. I've been trying to get a hold of you for sometime girl. I need your help on something, something big._

"Ok, Bobby, same place?"

_Not exactly, need you to get to Lincoln, Nebraska._

"What's in Lincoln?"

_Swarm of Cicada's…"_

"Shit, Bobby…it could just be a huge bug infestation…"

_That's what I thought, but a few things have been going on that I think you're going to be needed in on. You know I wouldn't call you if this wasn't big…please, Tracy. I need you on this one._

Tracy took in a deep breath and nodded to herself. "Ok, Bobby…I'll be there in five hours." She hung up the phone and stared at it strangely. Bobby was right, he wouldn't have called if it wasn't important, but _what_ was so important? Guess she'll just find out in Lincoln, Nebraska now won't she.

She folded up the newspaper that she was looking at, the strange dark clouds over 17 cities…something demonic, definitely but what she didn't know. Maybe Bobby had answers.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tracy pulled up to the house Bobby had given her directions to. A little white house, someone's dream home. Something Tracy never thought about. She coughed a little and shook the hand that she coughed into. She closed her eyes calming herself down knowing an attack wasn't a good idea right now.

She grabbed her gun out of the glove box of her 1967 Ford Mustang. She loved her mustang, she was Tracy's baby. Her and Tracy go way back from when she first bought her at seventeen. She was a beat up peace of crap but when Tracy was done with her she became a beauty! The shade of red that Tracy had given her was perfect, her vinyl on the seats beautiful and perfect and her engine always roared beautifully down the highway.

Tracy got out of the car in time to see some guy getting hit with the end of a rifle from Isaac and Tamara. A couple she had met a few years back on a vampire hunt.

Tracy took out her gun and walked up the house the same time she saw Bobby and a younger taller guy come out of the house.

"Isaac! Tamara!" Bobby hugged them.

"Hello! Bleeding here!" said the guy on the ground. The taller one helped him up and they all watched as he checked his nose and then he looked at Tracy coming up the porch steps. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as she looked towards Bobby and the other two.

"Was there a hunter's reunion I didn't know about?" asked Tracy smiling weakly at the three hunters she knew.

"Tracy! It's been a long time. I should kill you for not calling," said Tamara hugging her gently. "How are you?"

Tracy knew what she was getting at. The older hunters knew about her virus and how it could affect her at certain times, making her weak and vulnerable. "I'm good, real good."

"Glad you could make it," said Bobby hugging her.

"Yeah…so what's going on? You said this was pretty urgent." Her eyes darted from the two she didn't know to Bobby.

"Trust me it is." One of the boys cleared their throat, must have been the shorter of the two because his eyes danced between Bobby and Tracy. "Introductions, Sam and Dean Winchester this is Tracy Richards an old friend of mine."

"She doesn't look that old, Bobby," said Sam smiling and shaking Tracy's hand. Dean shook hers and smiled cheekily at her.

"I'm only 26…Bobby just likes to make me feel old though."

"You're still a kid in my eyes," said Bobby smiling at her.

"I wish…"

"Anyway," said Isaac. "How about we take this somewhere before the police come? Our house?"

"Sounds good," said Tracy turning around and walking off the porch. The others followed in pursuit as Tracy put her sunglasses on and walked to her car.

"Oh sweet Jesus," said Dean walking over Tracy's car. "Oh, she's a beauty." He ran his hand over the paint job. He looked up at Tracy who was leaning on the hood with her arms folded. "Yours?"

"Yup, every inch so if I see one scratch on her on that side I am coming after your ass."

Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam chuckled. "I like her," said Sam patting his brothers back. Dean smirked as he watched Tracy get in her car. Tracy pulled her sunglasses down noticing the 67 Chevy Impala sitting a few feet away and grinned. She had a thing for muscle cars.

Dean glanced over to see her staring and revved the engine. She smirked and revved hers, then backed up after Bobby and sped down the road after him. She glanced in her mirror seeing the Impala catch up and she smiled to herself.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tracy walked into Tamara and Isaac's house smiling a little remembering her time there during the vampire hunt. They walked towards their weaponry and hunting quarters on the right of the house.

"I'm going to call the coroner see if they found anything yet about the bodies," said Dean pulling out his cell phone.

Tracy pulled her jacket closer to her body as she felt chills start to go through her body. Sam noticed but didn't say a word. Everyone else was in short sleeves, except for Dean and her, but Dean was in a flannel, like always.

"Honey, where's the Palo Santo?" asked Isaac.

"Well, where did you leave it?" asked Tamara smirking at Tracy.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking.

"Palo Santo?" asked Sam.

"It's holy wood from Peru," said Tracy crossing her arms across her chest. She just wanted the chills to go away. "It's toxic to demons, like holy water. It keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." As Tracy explained it to him, Tamara found it and handed it to Isaac.

"Thank you, dear," said Isaac.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," said Tamara and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tracy smiled knowing how they were with each other. Loving, compassionate, caring and hunters…not by choice though. Their story was sad, horrifying, something you wouldn't wish on anyone, not even your worst enemy.

"So, how long have you two been married?"

"Eight years, this past June," said Tamara.

"A family that slays together," said Isaac.

"Right, I'm with you there. So how'd you get started?" Tamara's smile faded and Tracy felt the heartache all over again from the first time she heard this story. "I'm sorry; it's none of my business."

"No, no," said Tamara. "It's alright."

Dean walked into the room still on the phone. "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd _love_ to have an appletini." He shrugged obvious not knowing what that was. Tracy rolled her eyes, typical hunter, not knowing what the outside world was and also one that falls into the arms of another for pure pleasure and for the one brief moment of normalcy. "Yeah, call you." He hung up. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" asked Sam.

"Get this: that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There were no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," said Bobby.

"Right, what is this a demon attack?"

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw. And I've seen plenty."

"Well, what now? What should we do?" asked Dean.

"Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything," said Isaac.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this aint Scooby-Doo, and we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get open in the first place." Tracy felt her jaw drop and feeling of numbness take over. She looked at Sam and Dean then at Bobby. This is what he was talking about. May explain the black clouds over the seventeen states. Bobby had a lot of explaining to do.

"No offense?" asked Dean.

"Isaac, like you've never made a mistake," said Tamara.

"Oh, yeah, locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink, never brought on the end of the world, though."

Dean chuckled and looked like he wanted to attack Isaac. Tracy was getting ready to pull out her gun, to aim at whom, she didn't know, she wasn't sure but whoever it was better have a good excuse on why they shouldn't be shot. Either Dean for being a thick headed sarcastic hunter, which she didn't like or Isaac for his stubborn ways. She was thinking more Dean because she didn't know him. "Alright, that's enough."

"Guys, this isn't helping, Dean," said Sam.

"Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There aint enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On _all_ of us."

"Ok, that's quite enough testosterone for now," said Tamara dragging Isaac away.

There was silence between the four of them. Tracy clucked her tongue and looked at Bobby. "Well, that was peachy…and since I know them, we may want to get our asses out of here before Isaac pulls a rifle on us."

"Doesn't sound too bad," said Sam scratching his head as they made their way out the door.

"Now what Bobby?" asked Tracy pulling her jacket closer to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Sam noticing it again. There was no breeze, no coldness and yet she was still pulling her jacket closer to her.

"I'm fine," she said not looking at him or Dean but staring straight at Bobby.

"Is this what you called me for? The end of the world?" Bobby didn't say anything but took a glance at the guys next to her. She looked at him confused and then at the guys. "There's more isn't there? There's something else you're not telling me but yet you want me to help?"

Bobby sighed and looked at the boys as in tell her or she is going to leave. Sam licked his lips and went to talk when Dean interrupted him.

"I sold my soul, I have a year left…we…I need help finding a way out of the contract." He looked at his brother and Tracy knew that look, the look of well there's nothing you can do about it, your death is chosen for you, she had worn that one for a very long time, especially with Bobby. "Even though _I _believe there is no way out of it and I can't believe Bobby went and called you. How can you help?"

"Another set of eyes," said Bobby.

Tracy put her hand up to make Bobby stop but was staring at Dean. "Depending on who holds your contract we can get your soul back, but it will be tricky and hard and who knows we all may die trying to find out. But…" She glanced at Bobby then looked back at Dean. "I'm not afraid of death, it's natural for some of us and if I have to die to save another that's exactly what I will do. That's what got me into hunting in the first place. If help is what you need I am willing to give it, if you are willing to let me."

**AN: ok, so you can tell takes place season 3. This story will have tons of secrets in it that Tracy holds from the brothers. Her virus…how she grew up in an orphanage…and why she never wants help from others but will help others if they need it. Hope you all like!...lots of love J.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy pulled up to the bar next to Bobby's car. She got out of the car and hopped into the back. "Anything new since I left?"

Dean yawned. "Nothing."

"What time is it?" asked Bobby.

Dean checked his watch. "Seven past midnight."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Tracy. She didn't know Dean too well and wondered if he knew anything about searching for a guy.

"No, but I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guys stupid mug and supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar."

There was a bang on the door scaring the three of them that were in the car. They turned to see Sam and he laughed getting in beside Tracy.

"That's not funny," said Dean.

"Yeah, alright, so John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago," said Sam.

"The night the Devils Gate opened?"

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet. So what he just walks up to someone touches them and they go stark raving psycho or something?" asked Tracy.

"Those demons that got out of that gate…they're gonna be able to do all kinds of things we haven't seen," said Bobby.

Tracy swallowed hard and felt a cough coming on. She coughed feeling something wet hit her hand. She swallowed the rest of it down and wiped what was on her hand on her jeans without anyone knowing. Sam glanced down noticing the blood but didn't say anything. Bobby handed her some water while Sam cleared his throat.

"Guys," said Dean motioning his head towards Walter getting out of his car. They watched as Walter headed into the bar. "Alright, showtime."

"Wait a minute," said Bobby.

"What?"

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him until we know for sure."

"Oh, so, he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"Excuse me," said Tracy looking at him disgustingly. "There's a lady in your presence. Please keep the innuendos and disgusting perverted comments to yourself or when I'm not around."

Sam raised his eyebrows smiling at Dean at his shocked expression. So Tracy wasn't like other hunters. She didn't care for the grotesque ways men talked or the way they stared at a woman. She wouldn't go for it.

"We're no good dead," said Bobby. "And were not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

Tracy looked out the window noticing Isaac and Tamara getting out of their car. "Shit…I don't think that's an option."

"Why not?" asked Bobby turning around. The men looked to where she was looking to see the couple head into the bar.

"Damn it!"

"Now what?" asked Dean looking at Bobby.

"We help them," said Tracy in a knowing voice. She got out of the car and walked towards her trunk opening it up. She grabbed a few guns and a couple knives. The men got out getting their things. They watched as Tracy equipped herself with her weapons and holy water.

"She's like bat girl," said Dean smiling.

"Thanks," said Tracy shutting her trunk. "But I see myself more as the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, _Bird of Prey_."

As they closed the trunk they heard screaming coming from the bar. Sam and Dean ran to the entrance noticing it was locked and barricaded.

"We can't get the door open!" yelled Sam as they ran back.

"Shit," said Bobby.

Tracy looked at Bobby's car then at Bobby. "How much do you love your car?"

"What are you thinking?"

She bit her bottom lip lightly giving him a look. He sighed and threw her the keys. "You're the reckless one."

She looked at Dean and Sam who were confused. "Get in." The four of them got into the car.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam as him and Dean leaned forward. She turned the car on.

"She isn't…"started Dean while looking at Tracy with wide eyes as she revved the engine

"Yeah she is," said Bobby putting his seatbelt on. The boys looked at each other and then towards the bar as Tracy put the car in drive.

"Hold onto your butts!" She slammed on the gas and the car drove towards the bar. Sam and Dean held onto the back of the front seats as they crashed into the bar. "Woo hoo, that was fun!"

"Fucking crazy ass…" started Dean as he shook his head from the impact.

"You finish that sentence I will shove my knife into your chest!" yelled Tracy as she got out of the car.

"Wonderful girl," said Dean looking at Sam and getting out of the car and pouring holy water on the demons. "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her!" Tracy grabbed Tamara and got her in the car. Sam and Bobby get in after them.

"Dean, come on!" yelled Sam.

Dean ran out of holy water but grabbed Walter and punched him before putting him in the trunk. Dean got in the back with Tracy and Tamara. Bobby backed up and drove off towards Isaac and Tamara's house.

Tamara sat there in tears while Tracy tried to calm her down. They could hear Walter in the back screaming to get out. Dean noticed the blood on Tracy's pants.

"You ok?"

"What?" she asked and he glanced down at her leg.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She turned back to Tamara calming her down. Dean looked down at the blood again then looked up at Tracy as she was calming Tamara down. There was something wrong but Dean couldn't put his finger on it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Once they got to Tamara and Isaac's they tied Walter to a chair under a protective circle on the ceiling. Tracy made sure the ropes were tied tight and smiled sarcastically at him as he gave her a dirty look. She could hear the others arguing in the other room, so she headed that way.

"And I say we're going back!" yelled Tamara.

"Listen just hold on a second," said Sam as he glanced at Tracy walking into the room.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Ok, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine, then you stay but I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her," said Tracy and Dean at the same time. Bobby gave her sad eyes that Dean and Sam noticed.

"No, _I'll_ go," said Dean. Tracy crossed her arms across her chest and stared angrily at him.

"It's suicide!" yelled Sam.

"So what? I'm dead already."

"How are you gonna kill them? Can't shoot them, you can't stab them. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" yelled Tamara.

"You don't even know how many of them there are!"

Bobby looked up from his book. "Yeah we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No, who?" asked Tracy.

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh."

"Literally."

"What's in the box?" asked Dean.

Tracy cocked an eyebrow at him as the others looked at him confused. "Brad Pitt? Seven? No?" Bobby ignored him and handed him the book. "What's this?"

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons, in 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the seven sins. Not just as human vices but as actual devils," said Bobby.

"The family…they were touched by sloth, and the shopper," said Sam.

"That's envy," said Tracy.

Bobby nodded. "The customer we've got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first until Isaac. He was touched with an awful glutton…"

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" yelled Tamara.

"Tamara," said Tracy turning to her. "We already did it your way. You burst in there half cocked and look what happened!" She didn't want to yell at Tamara. She always liked Tamara but she was just acting crazy. "I understand you're in mourning right now. But going in there for revenge against these ancient demons, it's not going to solve anything the only thing it's going to do to you is kill you. You just need to calm down and…"

"And what?" asked Tamara. "Tracy, you wouldn't understand what it feels to lose someone close to you because of how you live your life. Never letting anyone into because of…"

"That's enough!" yelled Bobby getting in front of Tracy.

"I got it Bobby," said Tracy growling. "I can handle it myself."

"She can't say anything like that to you."

"I'm fine…let's stop this soap opera and get some ass kicking ok? Please…" She took a quick glance at the brothers who were staring at the three of them confused on the situation.

"Listen," said Bobby. "These demons haven't been topsided in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, dark ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So, we are gonna take a breath and figure out what our next move it!" Tamara stared Bobby down and Tracy had her arms still crossed across her chest. She was angry but she hid it down, deep down where everything else was hidden, so no one could find it. "I am sorry for your loss."

Tamara nodded and gave Tracy an apologetic look. Tracy knew she didn't really mean to say those hurtful things to her. Tracy never really let anyone in but Bobby; he was a father figure towards her even when she didn't want him to be. After the orphanage she vowed to never let anyone else in and to only love herself.

The five of them walked into the other room where the demon Envy was. He laughed at them. "So, you know who I am, huh?"

"We do, we're not impressed," said Tracy walking close to him.

"Why are you here? What are you after?" Envy didn't say anything just looked at all of them.

"He asked you a question," said Dean. "What do you want?"

Envy just laughed. Dean opened a flask of holy water and spills it on him. He tried to get up and yelled. "We already have what we want."

"What's that?" asked Tracy.

"We're out, we're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So, me, I'm just celebrating, having a little fun."

"Fun?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides on their outside."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog," said Tamara.

"Please," Envy said laughing. "You really think you're better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone huh? What about you Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." Dean smirked and glanced at Sam. Tracy took a quick look at him when his eyes landed on her but she quickly looked away. Ew. "Tamara, all that wrath, ooh. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago." Tamara punched him in the face but Dean and Sam pulled her away.

"My point exactly." He looked at Tracy and she narrowed her eyes challenging him to say anything. "Pride…Tracy that is the worst of them all. Never letting anyone in, never letting anyone help you, touch you, love you…" He grinned sadistically at her. "Want you…" Tracy gritted her teeth and just held her star at him not letting him get to her like he wanted making him laugh louder. "See you call us 'sins.' We're not sins, man! We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want but the truth is you are just animals. Horny, greedy, hungry, violent animals, you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals too. The others? They're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you. 'Cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing," said Dean.

"My pleasure," said Tamara walking up to him. The demons smile faded and they left Tamara in the room.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them," said Bobby.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"I think maybe this jokes right; they're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy a little time," said Dean.

"You're insane, Dean," said Sam.

"No he's not," muttered Tracy quietly knowing exactly what Dean was doing. She's done it many times.

Sam looked at her confused but looked back at Dean. "Just forget about it ok?"

"Sam's right," said Bobby.

"There's six of them guys. We're out manned, we're out gunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"Maybe but there's no place to run that they won't find us."

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, alright?" asked Sam looking around at the three of them.

Tracy nodded as Dean glanced at her then back at Sam. "Well, let's not make it easy for them." Dean looked back at Tracy still wondering why she kept sticking up for him when he kept trying to use himself as bait or an escape route for them. They felt a strong wind come through the room blowing out all the candles. Tamara walked into the room and tossed the book to the side. "Demon's out of the guy."

"And the guy?" asked Tracy.

"He didn't make it." Tracy pursed her lips and looked at Bobby. This was going to be one long night.

**AN: Chapter 2…not a big fan of it but hope you all like it…review please, they make me smile…lots of love J.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tracy was by herself in the bathroom, she filled the tub up all the way and started to bless the water. She dropped a cross in it and stood up. She held onto the cross on her neck turning around a little shocked to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"Do you think they're coming to take a bath?" he asked smirking at her.

She smiled a little grabbing her bag. "You can never be too careful." She walked out of the bathroom.

"So...how'd you get into this business?" He still had that smirk on his face as he walked next to me.

"Let's just say I needed to give something back to human kind before my time is up." He looked at her confused but shook it away as they walked down the stairs. Dean went his separate way as Tracy started grabbing as much ammo as she could onto her body.

Bobby walked into the room she was in. "Tracy could you, you know, do your thing?"

Tracy smiled and nodded. "No problem Bobby." He nodded smiling at her and walking back out. Tracy went up to the door and started to bless it holding her cross that was on her necklace in her hand.

She walked into the next room where Dean and Sam were preparing it. She walked towards the window and continued blessing it. Dean and Sam both exchanged a surprise look. They never met a hunter who actually believed in God except for Pastor Jim.

Tracy stood up on her tip toes and with her thumb outlined a crucifix on the window. Her shirt went up a little showing a cross tattoo on her hip.

She turned around to see the brother's staring at her. "So you a big church goer or something?" asked Dean.

"No I'm not but everyone needs to believe in something." She continued to the next window.

"I believe in what I can see and touch."

She smirked turning her head. "You can't see the wind."

"But I can feel it."

She grinned at him. "Ok, so you're a skeptic."

He laughed. "A skeptic at this job?"

"You mean when you were little you believed in all this hocus pocus."

"This hocus pocus is what got our family in this on the first place," said Sam.

Tracy gave them a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel, ever hunter does." She let her eyes drift towards the window and she felt a chill. She pulled her jacket closer to her taking a deep breath. She turned to smile at them to show that she was ok. Maybe Envy was right, Pride was all she had in her life. She noticed Sam filling a flash of holy water and her smile turned into an amused grin. "If you have no faith, then how do you expect that holy water to work?"

The boys had no answer to that and she raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer when the radio turned on by itself. They all turned their heads to look at it. Dean cocked his rifle. "Here we go."

"Tamara! Tamara!" yelled Isaac.

"That's not Isaac," said Tracy walking slowly towards Bobby and Tamara in the next room, rifle in hand and Palo Santo in the other. Tamara started to cry hearing her dead husband scream out for her.

"Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Please!" They could hear him getting closer to the house. "Tamara! I got hurt! I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

"It's not him," whispered Bobby. "One of those demons is possessing his corpse." Tracy jumped a little hearing pounding start at the front door. It was Isaac.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there! How could you do that? We swore! At that lake in Michigan, remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

Tracy glanced at Tamara seeing her cry even hard. She went to open her mouth to say something, anything to calm Tamara down but nothing came out. For once Tracy didn't have anything to say to help someone. She glanced at Sam and Dean who were watching out the window and then back to Tamara. Tracy caught Dean's eyes but she quickly looked away.

"How did he know that?" asked Tamara.

"Steady, Tamara. Steady, Tamara, steady," said Bobby.

"You're just gonna leave me out here?" asked Isaac. "You're just gonna let me die? I guess that's what you do, dear. Like that night those things came to our house! Came for our daughter! And you just let her die, too!"

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Tamara storming to the door.

"Tamara, no!" yelled Bobby and Tracy.

But it was too late, she crashed through the front door and wrestled with Isaac on the ground.

"That's our sign," said Dean as they all got ready at their positions.

Tracy and Bobby start backing up away from a fat guy but he stops realizing he can't move anymore. They look up to see that he got stuck in the devils trap. Bobby smirked. "Fat, drunk and stupid isn't a way of life." He turned to Tracy. "Go help the boys."

She nodded and ran upstairs. The first room she found herself in was the bathroom to see Dean kissing one of the demons. She went to say something when she noticed Dean walking closer to the bathtub. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she nodded noticing the signal.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tracy asked walking in. Dean grabbed the demons head and stuck it int he tub of holy water. Tracy stood a few feet away saying an exorcism while Dean continued to dunk her head in the tub. The demon screamed in pain as the holy water burned and the exorcism started to work. The demon screamed one more time as the black smoke came out of the girls mouth and she dropped to the floor. Dean checked her pulse.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Tracy.

He looked up at her and nodded. Tracy closed her eyes taking a deep breath and opened them again. She silently thanked God for the help. She looked at Dean who was still staring at her out of breath.

The next morning they buried the three demons that had not made it; Greed, Gluttony and Pride. Tracy watched from a distance at Tamara who was burning Isaac's corpse. Tracy was sitting on the hood of her car, her arms wrapped around herself staring at her.

"You ok kid?" asked Bobby walking over to her.

"Envy was right," she said quietly.

"About what?"

"I will never know what it feels like to be loved or to fall in love because of this disease." She shook her head as she fought the tears that threatened to come out because of this new found heartache in heart. She continued to stare at Tamara. "And by the looks of it, I don't think I want that or the person that loves me to have to burn me after I die once this disease takes over."

"It won't take over, the doctor said it's not that serious. Don't talk like that."

Tracy looked up at Bobby but found herself looking at Sam and Dean walking over after lighting the three bodies on fire.

"You think she's going to be alright?" asked Sam.

"No, definitely not," said Dean. They looked at Bobby. "Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"You try exorcising all night, and see how you feel," said Bobby.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" asked Sam.

"The pretty girl and the heavy guy...they'll make it. A lifetime of therapy bills ahead but still."

"That's more than you can say for those poor bastards," said Dean.

"Bobby that knife...what kind of blade could kill a demon?"

"Yesterday, I'd have said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again: who was that masked chick?" asked Dean. "Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?"

Tracy cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at him. Dean raised his eyebrows surprised and backed away a little afraid of her. Bobby and Sam chuckled.

"I'm going to say it again," said Sam. "Three demons, Dean. At once."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal."

"Well, if want a troubling question, I've got one for you two," said Tracy getting off the hood of her car. The men looked at her.

"What's that?" asked Dean.

"If you two let out the seven deadly sins, what else did you let out?"

"You're right, that is troubling." He felt a frown come over him wondering what they did let out. Sam shifted his feet uncomfortably. Tamara walked over to them.

"See you gents around," she said and hugged Tracy. "Keep in touch." Tracy nodded as Tamara let go and started walking towards her car.

"Tamara," said Bobby. She turned around. "The world just got a lot scarier, be careful."

"You too." She got into her car and drove away.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

"You got it," said Dean.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?" asked Sam. Bobby looked between the three sadly.

"Catch you on the next one," said Bobby and he walked towards his car leaving the three of them alone.

"You don't mind a chick tagging along?" asked Tracy a little amused, more towards Dean then Sam. Sam seemed to not care as long as she was helping to find a way for him to get out of the contract. Dean on the other hand seemed to macho to want a girl to be tagging.

He shrugged. "You said you'll help but you need to know something." Her and Sam were listening. "If we trap the crossroads demon? Trick it? Try to welch our way out of the deal in any way?"

"Mm-hmm?" asked Sam not knowing where this was going.

"Sam dies, ok? He dies. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way..."

"Dean." Tracy interrupted him. "There is a way, there is always a way for something. You can't let the demons hold all the cards. You can't let them know they are winning. If they see any kind of weakness, anything at all that's when they know that they have won. Don't give up, there is a way, somewhere, someone, something knows a way out of this without Sam having to die."

"You're so selfish," said Sam.

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish, but I'm ok with that," said Dean.

"I'm not."

"Tough, after everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. And I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean."

"Yeah, whatever, you're alive. I feel good for the first time in a long time. I've got a year to live. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Very true."

"Ok...are we done with who has the last word now?" asked Tracy putting her hands on her hips. The two looked at them surprised, this conversation didn't surprise her at all. She had the same answer to Bobby when he wanted her to stop hunting when she found out about her disease. Raise a little hell before you die, save as many people before you die. She smiled at them. "Thank you...now where we going? We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it."

Dean grinned at her and turned towards the Impala. "We'll lead you follow..."

She laughed walking to her driver side. "Afraid of a little competition, Dean?" She ran her hand over her baby's hood.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You're both going to kill us all aren't you?" asked Sam a little afraid of the look in both their eyes.

"Let's see what you got sweetheart." He walked to the driver side as Sam got in.

"Dean, do me a favor?" He raised an eyebrow the smile still on his face. "Don't call me any pet names, I don't like it too much." She grinned at him before getting into the car.

He laughed and hit the roof of the Impala. "Let's go, Sammy." He got into the car and looked over at Tracy who put her sunglasses on. She looked over at him and he grinned turning the car on and the two of them raced down the road.

**AN: Reviews please!!! Much appreciated!!!...lots of love..J.B.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tracy and Dean sped across the dirt road giving each smirks every time they revved their engines. They have been racing for a couple days together, Dean would get all sour when she would win and she'd laugh in his face saying how pouting towards her won't get him anything. But this time...this time was different.

The dirt road they were on had a cliff at the end and he challenged her to see how far she would go without stopping while racing him. She took the challenge surprisingly to him.

Once Dean was in the car, he was automatically regretting it. He kept looking from the edge of the cliff to Tracy seeing the look on her face. The cliff was getting closer and he wondered if she was even going to stop!

Tracy saw the edge getting closer and closer. She didn't mind driving off the cliff and crashing and burning. She saw it as almost a way out, it wasn't suicide she was racing. As the edge crept closer she took a quick glance at Dean to see panic in his eyes. He stopped and screamed out the window of the Impala for her to stop.

She smirked, she won. She pressed on the brake and saw herself almost flying off the edge of the cliff as Dean screamed her name again. She looked through the windshield at the giant canyon in front of her. It was beautiful. She opened her door and noticed if she stepped out she would fall straight into the canyon.

Tracy stared down at it the canyon. She could see green and blue from the river and grass. She could have sworn she heard some birds actually chirping. She closed the door and backed up enough for her to get out.

She heard a door slam and winced knowing it was Dean. She got out and threw her sunglasses on the seat.

Surprisingly to her Dean ran his hands over her face examining her to make sure she was alright. She just stared at him confused and a little angry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Dean, don't fuss over me. I'm fine!" She took his hands off her face and he backed up a little. All worry was erased from his face and he stared at her angry.

"How far were you willing to go?! Are you crazy?!"

"I knew when to stop." No, she didn't, like she thought before, she didn't care if she flew off that cliff. She started playing with the cross around her neck.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were willing to throw yourself off the cliff to prove that your pride is more precious then your life!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm fine, Dean. Just knock it off. Let's just go." She turned to get back in the car and Dean just shook his head. He wanted so much to grab her, turn her around and make her talk. Make her explain why she would rather die than lose to a game of chicken?!

This girl was so mysterious to him, she disappears from him and Sam certain times during the day, not the same time, but certain times and gone for long periods of time. Sam and Dean check to see if she's alright and she always seems out of breath but she is always in the next room. She always seems to breathing heavily or hyperventilating at times. She would randomly start having coughing fits and just drink lots of water. She also never talked about her past and how she met Bobby or became a hunter. All other hunters told their stories, about almost every hunter knew the Winchesters story, it was a classic.

They drove back to the motel and when they got out of their cars they didn't say a word to each other. They went their separate ways into their motel rooms.

"Is he mad?" Tracy asked Sam as she walked into Sam and Dean's motel room.

Sam grimaced and looked towards the bathroom door. "Yeah, he's mad."

Tracy rolled her eyes as she took a seat on one of the empty beds. "It was nothing..."

"Tracy, why would you do that?"

"Do what? Win at chicken?"

"No...risk your own life like that. Of course Dean would do it, he thinks because he has a year left he can be superman. But why would you do it?"

Tracy sat there in silence and heard the bathroom door open knowing Dean was now in the room. She looked at Sam. "What can I say? I like the thrill." She glanced at Dean and sighed. "Look if we're going to be working with each other and I'm going to be helping you, let's not fight ok? I can't handle the stress of fighting...my body can't take it." Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, alright?" She pleaded Dean with her eyes for him not to be mad at her. "I'll do anything you want."

He raised his eyebrows and that famous Dean Winchester smile ran across his face. She put her hands up smiling. "Anything but that."

"What? I was thinking about you getting me some pie. What are _you_ thinking of Tracy?"

"Sure, pie...I'll get you some." She rolled her eyes and headed out the door. She can't believe she let it slip to them about her body not being able to handle the stress of fighting. Their probably wondering what she meant by that since she fights monsters and evil things every day of her life.

Tracy shook her head and got into her car to get Dean his pie. She smiled a little, all he wanted was some pie, fine whatever floats his boat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After getting Dean his pie, Tracy went back to her motel room to relax. She was waiting for Sam to find another case for them. She wanted to do some more research for Dean. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed.

She went through many websites that had told her the same things. Things that she already knew.

_Gifts for souls. _

_Not actually the devil but high, upper class demons make the deals._

_Lower level demons seduce the man into giving them his soul for an upper class demon._

That was interesting. But what upper class demon holds Dean's contract? If they could figure that out, then they could find him and destroy him being able to get Dean his life back.

Tracy was so into the research she jumped hearing a knock on her door. She closed the lid to her lap top and hopped off the bed. She looked through the peek hole to see Dean. She opened the door and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey..."

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Sure, sure..." She let him in and he stood there a little uneasy.

"You can sit down you know?"

"It's better if I stand."

"Ok, so what's up?"

"Do you really think you can get me out of this deal?" His eyes looked vulnerable.

"I'll try my best. I came across something just a couple minutes ago." She walked towards her laptop and opened it up. "Look, it says that lower level demons, like the crossroad demon, are only messengers, seducers, temptress's; whatever you want to call them for something bigger."

"Like an upper class demon?" asked Dean leaning on the bed and turning the computer a little for him to see. He glanced at her. "May I?" She nodded and watched him scroll down reading the article.

"If we can find out what demon has your contract then we can somehow manage to get your soul back and keep Sam alive."

Dean continued to read the article. Once he was finished he sighed rubbing his forehead. "It's pretty risky, Tracy. Why would you risk your life to save someone you don't know?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Good point."

Tracy shrugged and shut the lid to her laptop. "Look, let's just say I know how it feels to be saved by a complete stranger, that's sort of how I met Bobby." She coughed into her hand and shook her head not noticing the blood on her hand but Dean did.

"Trace...Tracy there's blood on your hand..." He leaned up from the bed and walked closer to her. She stood up and wiped the blood away on her pants.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Fine? Tracy no one coughs up blood and say's their fine." He searched her face trying to find a reason why she just wouldn't open up and tell him or Sam what is wrong. She coughed again and continued to cough till she felt dizzy. Dean caught her in his arms as she started to fall from her weak legs tired of holding her up.

Dean saw blood drops on her hands and some blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. She was going in and out of consciousness. "Sam!" He yelled and turned around to look for anything to help him. "Sam!" He didn't know what to do, he never ran into someone that was coughing up blood for no reason at all.

"I'm...fine..." Tracy went unconscious and Dean put her on the bed. He didn't know if he should call 911 or take her to the hospital himself. Sam came running in after hearing Dean scream his name from next door.

"What? What's wrong?" He rushed over to Tracy seeing the blood on her hands. "What happened?" Sam noticed some blood on Dean from Tracy's hands.

"We were just talking and she started coughing, just randomly coughing and blood started to come out."

Sam checked her pulse, it was there but a little faint. He looked at her unsure if his suspicions were true. "Dean," he looked up at Dean who looked worried. "I think she has TB."

"What? What's that?"

"Tuberculosis, it's a disease. Wash your hands, make sure you got none of her blood on any cut or near your mouth!" Dean hurriedly washed his hands and checked himself. He was clear but did Tracy know she had this.

"I think we should take her to the hospital," said Sam picking her up.

"I'll start the car," said Dean as he rushed out the door with Sam on his heels.

**AN: So now you know what kind of disease Tracy has...reviews please...lots of love J.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tracy could hear beeping noises in the distance and a rough snoring sound by her side. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open. She willed herself and she cursed under her breath when the white walls and bright lights hit them. She put her hand over her eyes and groaned a little. She knew where she was..._shit_. She was in a hospital. The last place she wanted to be.

Tracy opened her eyes adjusting them to the scene in front of her. She blinked a few times and looked to her side to see Bobby sitting there his head tilted to the front and he was sleeping. That's where the rough snoring was. She looked across from her to see Dean sleeping on the couch with his arm over his eyes.

Her attention went to the door to see Sam coming in with coffee in his hands. When he saw she was awake his eyes went wide and a huge smile went across his face. "Tracy, you're awake!" He rushed to my left side. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." She looked around the room to see the others waking up from Sam's yelling. "I hate hospitals."

"Bobby tells us you knew you had Tuberculosis."

She nodded. "Of course I knew, you think I just cough up blood for entertainment." Dean finally stood up from the couch and walked over to her bed.

"You gave us quite a scare," he said leaning on the front of my bed.

"Sorry...I know I should have told you guys but I hate telling people they tend to treat me different when I tell them I have a deadly disease. They treat me like glass you know?" They nodded and Bobby's hand gripped in her grasp.

"Well, you know they do have a treatment the doctor who is taking care of your case says yours isn't that serious..."

She cut Sam off. "Sam...I know you are just trying to be helpful but that treatment takes between 6-24 months to work."

"So you'd rather go one dieing slowly?" asked Dean. She looked at him and noticed the anger in his eyes.

"We're all dying slowly ourselves, I'm just different. Look I have been living with this for six years. Another six years or however long I have won't hurt me..."

"No, but kill you."

Tracy could sit there and argue with him about this all day but she was feeling tired. "I don't want to argue about this. It's my life, it's my choice, if I want to live with this let me live with this. If I want drive off a cliff God help me I'll drive off a cliff. Let me live my life the way I want."

The three men exchanged looks and she looked at Bobby. "When can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow." She sighed and leaned back against the bed her arms across her chest. They should have never found it, she wished she could take that night back where she had the attack because now they are going to treat her differently, look at her differently and she didn't like that at all.

Later that night Tracy was having trouble sleeping, she kept having nightmares of her being in the orphanage and hearing the kids cryings and the babies screaming. She sat up and put her hand over her head. She leaned into her hands and felt herself about to cry, the screaming was ringing in her ears. She reached over to grab her water and drank it.

"You ok?" Tracy looked over at the door and saw Dean leaning on the door frame.

She nodded. "I'm fine...just a nightmare."

He nodded, he was hesitant about walking in but he did anyway. He sat in the seat Bobby was sitting in earlier. "Where's Sam and Bobby?"

"They left."

"Oh...why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping I could knock some sense into you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Let's see if you can."

"I don't understand why you won't take the treatment. You have a chance to live and you're not taking it. I would give anything to take that chance."

She raised her eyebrows. "So, Mr. Tough Guy is afraid to go to hell."

He ignored her comment and went on. "Why won't you take the treatment?"

She looked away from him then back at him. "Because I hate depending on people. All my life I've depended on myself and nothing else. The way I grew up I had to depend on myself no one was there for me, no one has ever been there for me. I had no family, no friends, just me, myself and I."

"What about Bobby?"

"Bobby saved me when I was fifteen, along with a few others that were younger than me." She looked him in the eyes. "Look...I lived on the streets for a long time before the police caught me stealing money out of a ladies purse when I was eleven. They put me in the system and left me at an orphanage till I was fifteen."

"You were adopted."

"No...I wasn't no one wanted me because I was one of the oldest that were at the orphanage. No one wants a teenager, they want a baby or a child. I've been depending on myself since I can remember. I live for myself and no one else."

"So, what you just escaped the orphanage?" Dean wanted to know more about her past. He wanted to know how she got into the business.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now...listen, I understand what you're trying to do, really I do, but if I have no reason to live any longer than someone else then why should I take the treatment. Like I said, me, myself and I."

Dean knew he couldn't win, it seemed she had thought about this a long time ago. He nodded and got up heading towards the door. "See you in the morning." She nodded and looked out the window at the darkness.

**AN: I know it's short...but I wanted to get some of Tracy's past brought up...lots of love J.B.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple weeks Dean, Tracy and Sam were working together. They had just finished up a case and while Dean was out driving around looking for a bar for him and Sam, Sam and Tracy were in the hotel room.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Sam as Tracy was covering his face in cream.

She laughed. "Of course it will. It'll make your skin very soft."

"God, if Dean comes in and sees me…" The door opened and Dean walked in but stopped seeing Tracy and Sam sitting on Sam's bed with their faces covered in cream.

"Well…Sammy, I guess you'd like to skip the bar and have your little slumber party."

"Be nice, Dean," said Tracy smiling then continued to smear the stuff on Sam's face. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Dean threw his keys on the table. "Of not having girlish cream on my face?"

"No, because Sam here will have the softest skin at the bar and all the women will love it."

Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked at Tracy. "Trust me babe, I don't need soft skin to have the ladies flocking to me."

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe? Do I look like one of your bimbos?"

"No."

She grinned. "Good." She hopped off the bed and that's when Dean noticed she was wearing a big t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"You know I don't drink." She grabbed her magazine and turned to Sam. "Remember take it off in two minutes and your skin will be as soft as a babies bottom."

"You know, you don't have to drink," said Dean following her to the door. She opened it up and walked out. She turned and smiled at Dean. "You know it's a celebration, a case well done."

"You celebrate your way and I'll celebrate mine."

"And how's your way?"

"Order a movie, pop myself some popcorn and then get some sleep. That's my way of celebrating." She tapped his chest with her magazine and walked down the hall. "Have fun, Dean."

While Dean was at the bar with Sam he was hitting on every woman that came near him and from what Dean could see Sam was getting a lot of attention from some. He laughed to himself when he saw one of the women caress his face. He thought of Tracy and wondered what she was doing even though she told him. He smirked and took the shot in front of him. He got up and threw some money on the bar and walked over to Sam. "I'm going to head back."

Sam looked at him shocked. "Already?"

"Uh, yeah. You need a ride?"

Sam smiled at the girl next to him and then looked back at Dean. "No, I think I have a ride."

Dean grinned and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Don't forget protection."

_Meanwhile with Tracy…_

Tracy just finished some popping her popcorn and walked over to the TV and turned it on. There was a knock on her door and she put the popcorn down on her bed. She grabbed a gun from her bag and approached the door. She cracked it open and held back a chuckle as she opened the door more and placed her gun on the table next to the door.

"What brings you to my door Dean? Thought you'd be out chasing skirts?" She let him in and closed the door.

Dean scratched his head chuckling. "Uh, yeah the scene sort of bored me so I came back to the hotel. And well…Sammy may be bringing someone back…"

"And you need a place to sleep?" He nodded making her smile. "Ok, you can sleep on the couch." She grabbed a pillow from the bed and the extra comforter and handed it to him.

He placed it on the couch and kicked off his shoes. "What are you watching?"

"Tango and Cash."

"You serious?"

"Hey, I love action films." She sat on the bed and grabbed the popcorn.

"Don't tell me you're a Rambo nut."

"No, one movie I can't stand." She looked over at him and patted the bed next to her. "Come over and have some popcorn."

He got up and sat on the bed with her. "Well, this movie isn't so bad, which ones your favorite?"

"Cash, I have a thing for the bad cop. Like Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon, or Bruce Willis in Die Hard." Dean started laughing. She smiled at him and pushed him slightly. "Shut up, a girl can fantasize right?"

"I guess so…but Bruce Willis really?"

She laughed. "I only like him in Die Hard, nothing else. Like I said I love action films."

They continued watching the movie and chatting. Turned out they had a few things in common. The two of them haven't really had much time to just talk, they were either busy helping Dean to with the deal or on a case.

Dean was laughing hard, something that he hasn't done in so long, listening to Tracy's story.

"I'm not kidding," she said laughing with him. "I was the only one in the orphanage that could fit in the damn penguin suit. I didn't want to do it but they forced me by saying it's for the little ones."

"And how old were you?" Dean finally calmed down a little.

"Twelve! And I had to waddle in it too that's the worst part!"

Dean tilted his head back cracking up. "No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did! Like this…" She got off the bed and started waddling around and Dean fell back on the bed laughing at her and she laughed as she fell back on the bed. She wiped her eyes from the tears that were coming out. "Oh my God, that was fun."

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He sat back up and ran his hand through his hair as his breath calmed down.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Talking about the orphanage brought back that night of the fire.

"You alright?" he asked leaning on his side and looking at her.

She turned her head and smiled. "Yeah…just tired."

He nodded and looked over at the TV. "Well, the movies over, we should get some sleep."

She nodded as she sat up. She grabbed the popcorn and threw the rest out as Dean walked over to the couch.

She climbed into her bed and shut out the remaining light of the room. She heard Dean getting comfortable on the couch and was glad that he was being the gentleman and letting her sleep in her bed without him. "Night, Dean."

"Night Tracy."

She rolled over her back facing him getting ready for a night of trying to sleep. Maybe she should have warn Dean about what happens when she sleeps. Her night sweats and sometimes the coughing that never ends. She would try to control it tonight which means it won't be a good night at all.

Later that night Dean was awoken abruptly and sighed. He rolled over and turned his head to see if Tracy was ok to find her not in her bed. He saw the bathroom light on but the door was half opened. He knew Tracy was not the kind of girl that went to the bathroom with the door open. He got up from the couch and walked over to it.

"Tracy…you ok?" He knocked on the door and he could hear her breathing heavily. "Tracy?"

He opened the door all the way to see her on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth leaning against the tub. "I'm…fine…" She tried to say more but she couldn't. She was sweating and was dabbing her forehead with a wet rag.

Dean grabbed her holding her in his arms as he picked her up and brought her back into the room. He sat her on the bed and walked back to the bathroom. He grabbed the rag and wet it, grabbed a cup and filled it with water while bringing them back to the room. He set the cup on the table next to the bed. He sat behind her as he let her lean on her back against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder as he dabbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry…f-for waking…you…I tr-tried to be…" She started to cough into her hand and Dean grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips letting her sip it.

"Shhh…don't try to talk ok, babe?"

She chuckled and he put the cup back on the table. "Dean…how many times…d-do I ha-have…to tell you…n-not to call me…b-b-babe."

He smiled down at her. "At least a few more times until I die, Elmer Fudd."

She chuckled and he continued dabbing her skin with the wet rag. Once he felt her fever go down he put the rag on the bed and pulled her closer to him. She moaned a little feeling him move her.

"It's alright," he whispered in her ear. "You're going to be ok." She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "You're going to be ok." She rested her head on his chest and he rocked her till she fell asleep.

**AN: Yay! An update!! Review please lots of love j.b.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone its been a while but I've been working hard with April3604 and the Winchester boys over in our profile Winchesters Bad Little Girls. I sort of got an inspiration on this story while listening to Rent's soundtrack. Gotta love that movie.**

**

* * *

**

_A few months later_

Tracy found Dean sitting on the trunk of his car just staring at the night sky. He had heard her coming from the time she closed Bobby's back door. He always knew it was her, she was quiet when she walked but she still had a shuffle to her feet. He knew her hands were probably shoved in her black sweater and the hood was over her head. He knew she was probably freezing because it was winter in South Dakota and maybe because her TB was acting up on her. He wished she would just take the treatment, save herself, he didn't know why she wanted to die so badly.

The brothers and Tracy have known each other a little over a month now, trust was still being built but it was mostly because of her. She barely let anyone in and when she did it was only too little.

Dean had told Sam about her night sweats and what he had encountered with her staying in her room. How he had stayed up all night to make sure she was ok, to make sure she was more than ok. After that night Dean felt as if there may have been some sort of connection or understanding between them but she still wouldn't open up everything, he knew she was still holding a secret from him and Sam.

"Hey, hero," she said using the nickname she started to use on him after a hunt where he had saved some children from a Changeling.

He smiled sipping the beer as she sat next to him.

"Munchkin, what you doing out of the house? Though Bobby would have you under lock down."

"That's the skills of being a hunter…sneaking." She smiled and looked up at the sky. Dean looked at her and smiled he knew her too well she had the black sweater on with her hands in her pockets and the hood over her face. Just like he knew she would. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Dean you're staring at me. Trying to come up with a sarcastic comment to say?"

He chuckled shaking his head looking away from her. "No, actually, Trace let me ask you something." She nodded taking the hood down off her head and he looked over and saw that she was beautiful though the past couple weeks her TB has taken a really bad toll on her. She was skinnier then anything, her jeans hung off her hips loosely and her hair was thin, her eyes seemed sunken in a bit but they still showed the beautiful hazel color he liked. To him, she was still beautiful even if a disease was ripping her apart.

"You trust Sam and I right?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"Then why does it feel like you are still hiding things from us." His eyes darted to her hands where she started to play with her sleeve that's how he knew she was nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap Tracy, I can tell when you're lieing and I can tell when you're nervous…just talk to me."

"You're such a hypocrite." She shook her head jumping off the trunk.

"I may be a hypocrite but at least I don't lie to my friends and family."

She turned around looking at him wide eyed. "Hypocrite right there Dean! Right there!"

"What are you talking about?" He got off the trunk placing his beer on the ground.

"You are afraid to die. You are afraid to go to Hell and you're showing everyone this big tough macho act but I can see right through it!"

"Bull shit! You can't see anything!"

"Oh no? Maybe I can because I'm going through the same damn thing! You have about a month or so to live sure but I could die tomorrow, maybe tonight, maybe in five minutes. So to answer one of the many questions that have been buzzing around in your head, yes, I am afraid to die and no, I will not take the treatment because I deserve to die. At least over 100 children died because of me."

Dean and Tracy stared at each other for a split second as Dean processed what she said. "What do you mean at last fifty children died because of you?"

Tracy shoo her head. "I said too much already." She started to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Let go of me Dean."

"No, you said it Tracy! You opened a can of worms with me now! What do you mean fifty children died because of you?"

She looked away from him towards the darkness of the salvage yard as a tear fell down from her eye. "The orphanage I was in it caught on fire. I snuck out that night like I did almost every other night just to see what trouble I could get into. When I got back it was around midnight and in the room I was sharing with a couple other teenagers I could smell this, this sulphur and blood stench." Dean's grip on her arm loosened. "I turned the light on to see my roommates dead, blood just dripped from their bodies and their eyes were wide open. I ran out of the room and I could hear screaming and crying from the younger children. Then I heard one of them talking."

Tracy looked up into Dean's eyes. "They were looking for me."

"How do you know they were looking for you?"

"They said my name. One of the others that were with him told him I wasn't there and that's when they said they'll look in other orphanages, thinking maybe I was transferred. That's when the fire began and that's when I the doors opened Bobby and a few other hunters had come in but they were too late. Most of the children were trapped and the others were dead only a few of us got out."

"You said 100 children…"

"The orphanage only could carry so many and the demons went after the other orphanages in that area but they never found me. Bobby kept me safe, taught me everything I knew…" She shook her head. "Then I got TB when I was twenty. I guess it was Gods way of punishing me for what happened to the children."

"Trace…"

"Don't say you're sorry. I am tire of people telling me they're sorry." She took her arm out of his grip and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm the one that should be sorry. All those children's lives…"

"We're not your fault, Tracy. You can't save everyone you can only save yourself."

She looked up into his eyes. "What if I don't want to be saved?"

* * *

_The Day After Dean's Death_

Bobby, Tracy and Sam stood around Dean's grave mourning in their own way but the only thing that Tracy was thinking about was the promise she gave Dean right before the clock hit midnight.

_Sam, Dean, Ruby and Tracy looked over at the clock to see it was almost midnight and they had no way of saving Dean. _

_Tracy couldn't help the tears that flowed down her face knowing he was about to die. Dean looked at Sam and Sam was in tears and shaking his head. Dean nodded to him as if to say it's ok._

_He looked next to him where Tracy stood and held her hand in his. She looked at it confused and then up at him. Dean had never showed any kind of attraction towards her the whole time they were together, sure he would hit on her here and there make her blush at times but that was it. He never showed any kind of interest unless she wasn't paying attention to it. _

_The clock hit one and Dean put his hands on her face. "Promise me something Tracy, promise me, please."_

"_Anything Dean," she said putting her hands on his that covered her face she was going to miss his warmth. _

"_Promise me you'll get the treatment. Promise me you'll take it and won't stop until things get better for you, promise me."_

"_Dean…I…"_

"_Tracy…you deserve to be saved. Please let me save you."_

_Her eyes softened as he closed the space between them and kissed her lips softly. She had more tears fall down her face as she kissed him back. It's been a long time since she kissed someone, maybe even since the orphanage and she knew it would be a long time since she would kiss someone again._

_Dean let go and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't cry over me ok?"_

"_I'm not promising that one," she said giving him a small smile and then twelve hit and Dean turned his head slightly as if hearing something they couldn't. Dean pushed Tracy over to Sam._

"_Dean what is it?" _

"_Hell Hounds."_

Tracy wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and Bobby put an arm around her shoulders. "Everything will be ok."

She nodded smiling at him. "I know…look I have a doctors appointment in an hour. I'll call you in a few days, ok?" Bobby nodded and kissed her forehead.

She looked at Sam and walked up to him. "We did everything we could Sam."

"I know…" He looked into her eyes and he gave her a hug.

"If you need anything, anything at all call me ok?"

He nodded as he let go. "Where you going?"

She smiled looking at Dean's grave. "I have a promise I have to keep."


	8. Chapter 8

Tracy looked out the window smiling at the warm sun rays coming through and she sipped her coffee. It's been a little quiet for the past four months, for her anyway. Like she promised Dean on his death bed she has been taking the treatment. For the first two months it made her even more sick but just last month she started to feel a bit normal. She wasn't coughing as much and there wasn't as much blood. She had to thank Dean if she ever ran into him again…in Hell anyway.

Her phone started to vibrate and she saw that it was Sam. She smiled to herself. She hasn't seen Bobby or Sam since the day she left for treatment.

"Hey, Sam," she said smiling.

"_Tracy…it's good to hear your voice._"

"Same, Sam. What's up?"

"_Do you think you could pull yourself from whatever you're doing and get down to Bobby's?"_

"Anything for you Sam. You know that."

"_Thanks, Tracy we really need help on this one."_

"What is it?"

Sam was silent for a second. _"We're not sure, we're thinking demon. Just come down as soon as possible."_

"Yeah, I'll pack my things and should be there in about an hour or two." She hung up the phone and looked at it. Sam seemed distracted, not his normal self. But who was normal anymore. She seemed more chipper since the treatment. She sighed and grabbed her stuff and headed for Bobby's.

She pulled up later that day at Bobby's and saw Sam working under the Impala. She laughed as she walked up to him and stood in front of him. "You know Sam when Dean left you the car it's one thing to work on it but it's another thing to wear his clothes and work on it…surprised you can fit into them, Sasquatch."

She heard a chuckle but it wasn't Sam's and Dean came rolling out from underneath. "Tracy Richards I never knew you could be so sarcastic."

He stood up wiping the sweat off his forehead and she just continued to stare at him. He smirked. "What's the matter Trace, looks like you've seen a ghost."

"But you're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah well, I'm alive and well thanks to…well, you won't believe me if I told you."

"What?"

He sighed looking away from her. "Angels."

Tracy and Dean walked into Bobby's house to find Sam and Bobby looking over books. "So angels pulled him out of Hell?" asked Tracy making both Sam and Bobby look up and smile at her.

"Tracy…wow, you look…"

"Healthier, but not totally normal." Sam got up and hugged her.

Dean looked at Tracy as she hugged Bobby. She did look a little better which made him smile because he remembered what he made her promise.

Tracy looked at Dean's arm, the handprint that was burnt into his arm. "Wow," she said, "So this Castile character pulled you out of the pit?"

"Yeah," he said nodding and looking at her as she stared at the handprint.

"It's so…" she went to touch it but stopped herself and smiled sheepishly at him. "So I have a confession Dean."

He gave her a confused look, "What?"

"I, uh…I tried so many ways to get you out…out of the pit, out of Hell. I talked to witches, tried to make deals with demons…"

"Tracy…why would you do that?"

"Look Dean…your brother wasn't doing well up here ok? He was really bad whenever I talked to him then he just stopped talking to me and Bobby. I had to try something. I care about both you and Sam. And knowing you were in the pit…" she shook her head closing her eyes, "let's just say I tried everything ok but no one and nothing would happen. No one would deal and the witches weren't that powerful…I'm just glad that you're back, Dean."

They were silent for a couple minutes and then Dean spoke up, "So what do you think about angels?"

"I don't. I don't believe in them. They weren't there for the orphans they weren't there for me throughout my life…" she shook her head, "I just don't believe in them."

"Then what could have pulled me out? I mean I have trouble with this too. I don't believe in them either but according to Bobby and books it's the only thing that could pull me out."

Tracy just shrugged, she still couldn't believe…angels. She sighed and looked at him with a small smile, "As long as you're alive…that's all I care about." She got up and kissed his forehead.

Dean watched her with sad eyes as she walked up the stairs. He knew she was still dying but the treatment should be helping. Why is it that angels had pulled him out of Hell but can't cure some lousy treatment? Tracy was like him…he had no faith until it was proved to him that there were angels.

Tracy was lying in bed trying to go to sleep but all she could hear were the guys downstairs walking around, talking…drinking probably. She shook her head smiling…only those three would. She turned on her side and heard something behind her. She thought it was one of the guys so she turned her head but only saw a man that she didn't know. She shot straight up grabbing her gun but he just put his hand out and the gun was thrown out of her hands. She went to scream for help when he said, "I'm Castiel."

Her mouth was still wide open but nothing came out until she coughed, "Cas-Castiel? As in the angel that had pulled Dean out the pit?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am an angel of the Lord and I came to help you with your faith."

"Faith right." She rolled her eyes.

"Tracy if you have no faith then Dean doesn't either."

"Why?" she looked at him questioningly.

"He thinks you need to be saved. He wants you to feel better, he wants the cancer gone."

"And so do I but there's nothing no one can do."

"I can help."

She made a face and rolled her eyes, "Sure buddy, at what price? My soul?"

"No, angels don't make deals for souls. I am helping so Dean Winchester will do his job."

"What job is that?" But before she could say anything else Castiel had touched her head and she blacked out.

Tracy moaned as she woke up. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes. She sighed seeing the morning light and got up. She yawned as she walked out of her room towards the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes closing the door and looked into the mirror. She sighed and looked down grabbing her toothbrush. She stopped short and her breathing started to come out of her quickly. She slowly looked back in the mirror and looked at herself. She screamed staring at herself.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were downstairs in the kitchen when they heard her scream. They dropped whatever they were doing and ran up the stairs. Bobby was the first to open and then quickly looked away at the sight of Tracy in her underwear.

Sam and Dean ran in and stopped staring at her, "Wow," said Sam as both brothers' eyes traveled the girl's body in front of them.

"Damn," breathed Dean as his eyes landed on hers that weren't so pale and sunken in anymore. Her hips and curves were back to a beautiful womanly figure. She was filled out in all the right places and her hair was full and wavy.

"Would you two idgits stop staring at her!" yelled Bobby and they both looked away.

"What happened?" asked Sam as Tracy pulled her shirt back on her that now fit her perfectly and didn't hide anything.

"Uh…I had this dream…well I thought it was a dream," she said and looked at the guys, "You can turn around now."

Dean was the first to turn and smiled, "Damn…Trace you look…great."

She blushed a bit and tried to hide it.

"What was this dream?" asked Sam.

"Castiel visited me…he told me I had no faith and in order for Dean to have it to he had to prove it to us and he touched me."

"Touched you?" asked Dean.

"Yeah…I mean…he just touched my forehead and I blacked out."

"Let's get you to the hospital," said Bobby.

"What? Why?" she asked her fingers playing with each other.

"The cancer…maybe Castiel took the cancer?"

"You think?"

"Sweetheart…look at you," said Dean his eyes traveling her body again, "You're freaking gorgeous!"

"Dean," said Sam giving him a look.

"Uh…thanks," she said feeling very bashful at the moment, "Let me go get dressed." The guys let her out of the bathroom and she walked to her room. Both Sam and Dean's eyes were on her ass that was perfectly round now, curved and perky. Dean bit his bottom lip as Sam quickly looked away.

"You idgits better not be thinking what I see in your eyes," said Bobby and both guys looked at him.

"No," said Dean and looked back at her bedroom, "Course not." He smiled at Bobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them sat in the room waiting for the test results to come back. Tracy was playing with her hands chewing on her bottom lip. Bobby was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. Sam was looking at all the x-rays and pictures on the wall and Dean…well he was being Dean.

"Ha, look," said Dean after he blew up two glove balloons.

Tracey looked over at him and smiled. He smiled at her and threw one at her.

"Dean," said Sam shaking his head, "You're like a child."

"But he's an adorable child so it's ok."

Dean raised his eyebrows his smile growing at her words, "I'm adorable."

Sam shook his head laughing and taking a seat next to Bobby.

"So…" said Dean sitting next to her on the bed, "if the results come back with the cancer gone…what are you going to do first?"

"Uh…you know I never thought about that," she said looking at him, "I had death mostly on my mind since I was younger…I never really thought of the fact of life."

"Well, now it's time you do."

She laughed, "Yeah right, if I'm better I'm going to be helping you two out with these damn 66 seals that this bitch Lilith is breaking."

Dean smirked, "Work is always on that brain of yours."

"Yup."

He shook his head, "We need to do something about that when we get the test back."

"Don't hold your brother Winchester. It could be nothing…"

"This is unbelievable," said her doctor walking in looking at the charts, "The cancer…It's gone…as if it never existed."

Dean looked at her, "You were saying."

"Ar-are you sure?" Tracy swallowed hard as tears began to blur her vision.

"Yeah…Tracy, I checked three times, me and another doctor…it's gone."

Both Bobby and Sam got out of their chairs and hugged her. Tears fell from her eyes freely and down her cheeks…she had cheeks again. She started laughing, "It's gone. Bobby it's gone!"

"I heard sweetheart," he said hugging her tightly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They just smiled and looked back at Tracy who was still hugging Bobby. She was better…the cancer was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok…have I lost my readers…I believe I have…Oh well. ::Just shrugging::


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know about this Dean," said Tracy looking at herself in the mirror and frowning at the outfit.

"What?" he asked sitting on the bed with a slight smirk on his face. "You look hot."

Tracy glared at him through the mirror, "Thanks," she said sarcastically and he just waved a hand at her ignoring the sarcasm.

"Look, Trace," said Sam, "this thing…whatever it is, seems to be getting people at this bar. So dressed as a bar maid at this Oktoberfest will get whatever it is attention."

"Great so I'm bait," she said turning around and Dean's attention went straight to her breast.

"Oh yeah…you're bait alright," he said tossing the newspaper on the bed and standing up, "Damn…did you know you had a great rack?"

Tracy placed her hands on her hips, "After this me and you are going to have a little talk on how you talk to me Winchester!"

"I hope less talking and more…"

"That's enough," said Sam before Tracy lunged at Dean.

The sexual tension between the two was driving Sam even crazy. Ever since Tracy had been cured Dean had been hitting on her left and right. It didn't help Dean either that his once package of all things glory was set back to being a virgin. He was a bit horny and when it came to Tracy having the body with all the right curves and a pretty face, strong built, stubborn, feisty…almost everything Dean wanted in a woman, he couldn't help himself.

"Let's just get this over with," said Tracy putting her heels on, "Oh God…I'm wearing something I told myself I would never wear." She frowned, "I feel like a cheap slut."

"Makes you feel better," said Dean putting an arm around her shoulder, "You don't look anything like one…you look hot." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Dean…I will punch you."

Dean took his arm off her shoulder and eased back. He felt Tracy's punches before, they hurt like hell. "Alright, let's go," he said and walked out of the motel room.

"You know he likes you," said Sam with a small smile.

"Was that before or after the body transformation?" she asked rolling her eyes and walking out the door.

"Before…remember how he would take care of you when you had your late nights. He would just hold you and make sure you had plenty of ice chips?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Dean doesn't just take care of someone for no reason. Especially like that…keep that in mind."

Tracy stopped walking and watched the two brothers in front of her, Dean more than Sam. Sam was right. Dean had taken care of her when she was really sick. He even held her some nights when she was shaking and even sweating. She just thought it was because he was just a good friend she never thought anything more.

"Hey wench how about a beer?" asked Dean with a slight smirk on his face. He winked at Tracy as she looked over at him from the bar.

"Coming right up sir," she said in a German accent and he looked at Sam.

"This is awesome."

"You know she's going to kick your ass when she leaves here tonight and goes back to the motel room."

"That's what I'm hoping." He looked over at Tracy as she filled the large mug with beer.

"You are really into her."

Dean looked back at Sam, "What? No. She's just really hot…now."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "Hot now? She was beautiful to begin with."

"I know." Dean didn't want to say his feelings for Tracy but he knew Sam could tell he liked her. He cared about Tracy a lot and when Castiel cured her from the disease she just got even better. "It's just...ok I am into her. But can you blame me?"

Sam shook his head with a small smile as Tracy walked up to their table.

"There's my wench," said Dean as she placed the beer in front of him.

She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Dick." Dean winked at her and she rolled her eyes ignoring the feelings she was getting from him and looked at Sam, "So anything?"

"I think it's a bust," said Sam. "That guy is just…crazy."

"So I heard from that girl Lucy over there who has taken a strange liking to me." The three looked over at Lucy who was leaving lipstick on the napkins. She looked up at them and smiled.

"So…Trace, when do you get off?" asked Dean looking up at her, "Sam and I will stay at the hotel and wait for your shift to end then I'll come pick you up and…"

"You mean you are making me stay here until the shift is over?"

"Hey we need the money," said Dean.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, it's ten."

"Great, I'll come get you."

Tracy nodded slowly looking at him and then turned away. Dean's eyebrows raised as the skirt bounced when she walked. He bit his lip and looked at Sam, "I love Oktoberfest."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked out of the motel bathroom and grabbed his jacket, "Well, it's time to pick up Tracy."

"What time should I expect the two of you back?" asked Sam with a slight smirk.

"What are you talking about? I'm just going to grab her and bring her back here. Nothing going to happen…do you think something should happen Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "Dean, you have a twisted mind."

Dean smiled, "I know, don't wait up Sammy."

Sam watched Dean walk out the door with a small smile playing on his face and shook his head. Dean was going to try something with Tracy and either Dean was going to come back with a bruise on his face or a too happy grin.

Tracy was standing outside the bar in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt waiting on Dean. She had her bar maid outfit in her hand and was glad she didn't have to wear it outside of the bar. She glared down at the outfit and then heard the Impala's engine.

"Hey," Dean said, "Where's the wench outfit?"

"Bite me." She walked around the car Deans eyes on her, "I wish," he muttered to himself as she got into the car. "So how much you make?"

"About $300…only good thing about this disgusting outfit," she threw it in the back, "I am so glad I will not be wearing it again."

Dean smirked as he drove around the corner, "I don't know…I thought you looked cute in it." He winked at her.

She smiled shaking her head, "Oh Dean Winchester and his charm."

"Hey I gotta work it on someone and I sure as hell aint working it on Sam or Bobby for that matter." Tracy laughed making Dean smile. "I want to show you something."

"Ok," she said with a shrug as he pulled up to a cliff over the city, "Hmmm."

"What?" he asked turning the car off.

"This doesn't look strange to you?" she turned her body facing him and Dean bit his lip glancing down at her chest then up into her eyes.

"Nope."

"You've watched the old horror movies before right Dean?"

"Course…Dracula, Frankenstein, Werewolf In London, The Invisible Man," he chuckled, "Why?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed we're parked up on a hill overlooking the city."

"Oh, I think I know what you're getting at," said Dean smiling placing a hand on her hip as he scooted closer to her, "Are you afraid Tracy that a big bad monster is going to come and get you?"

"No Dean I'm just saying this is a classic sample to-" She didn't get a chance to finish because his lips were on hers. This took her by surprise. She thought Dean was kidding around whenever he talked about hooking up because he only saw her as his baby sister…right?

"Dean," she said parting from him, "What are you doing?"

He smirked tucking a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, "If you're asking I must not be doing it right."

"Oh no, you are," she blushed making his smirk grow.

"Then just go with it." He leaned in again and kissed her deeply. She moaned placing a hand on his face and raking her fingers through his hair down to the back of his neck.

Dean's hand lightly moved up and down her hip. His fingers were teasing the edge of her jeans. He knew he had to take things slow with Tracy. He knew she had to be a virgin. She never shown interest in any guy that hit on her before, even him…maybe because growing up with a disease she didn't want to chance anything with her or anyone's feelings.

Dean's other hand snaked it's way behind her and pulled her onto his lap. She let out a surprise moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kissing became heated after that, needy. Dean's hands slipped under her sweater feeling her hot soft skin against them. He pulled her closer to him smashing her chest into his making both of them groan at the contact.

They parted lips just so Dean could leave a trail of open mouth kisses along her neck. Tracy's eyes were heavy lidded, her lips swollen and red and her breathing was heavy in his ear. He could feel her heat throughout her body and he just wanted to take her right there but he knew he had to take his time see how far she'd let him go. He couldn't chance a fight, especially with Tracy.

She moved her hips against his causing him to groan and bite her neck. She whimpered moving her hips again. He placed his hands on her hips again and lifted his own up. She bit his ear which made him wrap his arms around her tightly, tilt her backwards and take her mouth in his with a savage kiss. He brought her back up as they kissed hungrily at each other's mouth, tongues dueling and licking at each other.

Tracy pulled at Dean's hair tightening her grip against him causing him to grunt.

"Oh God," moaned Tracy as Dean bit her collarbone. He smiled against her skin loving the fact he was making her feel good but something caught Tracy's ear causing her to pull away from Dean.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathing heavily and staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"Didn't you hear that?"

Dean smirked pulling her closer to him, "The only thing I can hear is you baby."

She smiled as the two leaned into each other again but a scream caught both their ears and stopped them, "Now tell me you heard that!"

Tracy got off of Dean and they both got out of the car. "You have your gun?" he asked and she nodded patting her back pocket. The two ran towards the scream and saw a girl by a car screaming. The two ran up to her and saw a bloody mess on the side of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracy sighed wiping the bar down. She bit her bottom lip thinking of what happened between her and Dean and what could have happened if they didn't hear that girl scream. Tracy cringed at the sight of her boyfriends body ripped to pieces. She looked out the window of the bar seeing Dean and Sam talking to the girlfriend who looked like a typical Mary Sue to her.

"Someone catching your eye?" asked Lucy bringing a few empty bottles to the bar.

"Huh?" asked Tracy being pulled out of her thoughts.

"The two FBI agents. You know the one with the short hair, catching your eye?"

"Not in particular," she said with a slight smirk and saw the two walk in. She poised her lips controlling the smile that wanted to take over her face and Lucy nodded walking away.

"Can I have a beer please?" asked Dean and she nodded.

"So," she said as she handed him a bottle of beer, "What's going on? Am I going to have to keep playing bar wench?"

Dean smirked, "Sorry but yes. Something's going on…we just have to figure it out."

"What do you think it is?" she asked leaning on her hands not thinking that it would give Dean a great view of her breast.

He glanced down and smiled looking back up at her. She saw his short glance and stood back up.

"Supposedly werewolf like we heard last night from the girlfriend," he watched her flick her hair back and smirked at the small hickey on her neck.

"But it can't be a werewolf, the heart was left."

"I know so it has to be something else." He sighed and kept smiling at the hickey.

"Ok, what is it?"

"What? I didn't say anything." He stood up from the stool.

"But you're smiling at me like a fool. What is it?"

"I just really think my mark suits you." He winked at her and she placed her hand over the hickey with wide eyes and covered it with her hair. She blushed furiously and he kept smiling at her, "What time do you get off tonight so I know what time to pick you up?"

"Are we actually heading back to the hotel this time?"

"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "We actually have a case now."

She nodded, "I'll keep an eye out for any creepers. I get off at 12."

Dean pouted, "12! Why?"

"Hey you're the one that made me get this job so I can keep an eye on the locals, remember?"

"Yeah well now I'm regretting it because I'd like some alone time with you." He took a sip of his beer and kept his eyes on her.

"Hmmm…well that's just your luck isn't it?" She smirked as she walked away from him, "See ya at 12."

Dean bit his lower lip watching her walk away and smiled. He placed a five dollar bill on the bar and walked off. Something was starting with him and Tracy it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! Loves you! Please Review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy paced back and forth in front of the closed bar with her arms around herself. She was cold and worst of all pissed off because Dean was late.

"What could have made him late?" she asked and first thing that popped into her head was some girl. She rolled her eyes. The hotel wasn't that far she could walk.

Tracy turned and headed down the sidewalk to the hotel. She was angry and now a little upset if Dean had hooked up with another girl. This is one of the reasons next to her having cancer back so long ago why she never wanted any kind of relationship with a guy. It messed with emotions and someone always got hurt.

The cold October air had gotten colder and she tried to bring her jacket closer to her for warmth but she didn't succeed. It was a thin jacket and the fall chill was seeping through the thin material.

"I am going to kill him."

Tracy turned the corner and found herself standing in front of a guy dressed in a Dracula's costume from the old movies.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"Mina," he said, "Come to me."

"You really have got to be fucking kidding me! This is so not my night you creep!"

"Creep? You must have me mistaken my Mina."

"Mina?" Tracy looked at him confused and realized he was talking about the old Dracula movie. The girls name was Mina.

"What the hell are you?"

"Your love."

"Listen buddy-" Then she watched him hiss. "Did you just hiss at me? You freak!"

"Mina…I tried to be nice but now I must use the force-"

"The force? What are you Jedi Dracula or something?"

"Mina you are trying my last patience would you stop it!"

"Tracy?" yelled Dean.

"I'm over here!"

"Where?"

"By the-" Tracy didn't get a chance as she was thrown against the wall. Her head hit the brick wall hard knocking her out.

"Tracy? Tracy!" yelled Dean as he ran towards her voice. He stopped when he saw her knocked out on the ground and then looked up seeing Dracula.

"Harker!"

Dean looked at him confused then ran over to Tracy, "Tracy…hey sweetie you ok?" he turned her over and looked at the thing.

Tracy moaned and opened her eyes, "Kick his ass Dean…" She closed her eyes passing out again and Dean stood up just as Dracula grabbed Dean by the shoulders and threw him against the wall.

"You won't get between me and Mina Harker. Now you shall die."

Dean watched the fangs in Dracula's mouth and Dean grabbed anything his hand was reaching for and pulled. Dracula screamed and Dean found his ear in his hand. He looked at Dracula as he ran. Dean ran after him leaving Tracy in the alley passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracy opened her eyes seeing Dean over her with a concerned look on his face, "Hey," he said, "You're back."

"From where?" she asked.

Dean smirked, "I swear when Castiel healed you he may have taken some brain cells with him."

"Oh ha ha Winchester. What's going on?" She tried to sit up but she got dizzy and Dean grabbed her before she fell back.

"We're dealing with a shapeshifter."

"A shapeshifter?"

"Yeah who likes to dress up like old horror villains?"

Tracy rolled her eyes, "Oh God, what next? A ghoul dressing in 80's clothing and dancing to thriller?"

Dean laughed as he helped her off the bar table. Tracy winced feeling the pain on her head and touched the wound. "Damn."

"It's not that bad. Just a scrape."

"Where's Sam?"

"Out seeing that crazy guy that lives in the theater. We think it's him." Tracy nodded then turned and punched him. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For making me work so you could hook up with a random slut!" She sat back in the booth and Dean looked at her. He couldn't believe she actually thought he was late because he was hooking up with a woman.

"You actually thought I forgot about you to hook up with some chick?" He slid in next to her.

"Yeah that's what you would do Dean."

"No one I would never forget about you for a random hook up and two…" Dean didn't know what to say. He was never really good with words. Hell even speaking with his own brother about flying a few years back he had a problem so Dean did the only thing he knew how to do to express his feelings.

Dean grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She moaned quite surprised about the turn of events. She was supposed to be mad at him, angry, infuriated but with that simple kiss from his luscious lips everything like that seemed to disappear and all she was thinking was pure bliss and wanting more of that skillful tongue and candy like lips on hers.

Tracy moved closer placing her hand on his face and tilted her head to gain better access to his mouth. Dean pulled the zipper to her jacket down and moved his hand quickly inside and underneath her shirt. He caressed her stomach with his large hand sending tremors and shivers throughout her body. She shook a little in his arms at his touch and ran her hand through his hair. Dean gripped her thigh and brought it across his lap trying to get her body close to his as possible as he ran his hand up the back of her thigh to her ass. Their tongues still danced in each other's mouths.

As the two continued to kiss heatedly and touch each other the lights of the bar went on. They separated breathing heavily and looked over to see Lucy.

"Oh…Tracy I'm sorry," she said, "I just came to grab a bottle I have something going on over at my place."

"No…no, it's alright," said Tracy getting off of Dean and he grunted as she moved her thigh. She wiped her lips and looked at Lucy, "Why don't you just, um, sit with us for a while?"

"Oh I don't want to impose."

"Oh no," said Dean with an annoyed smile on his face, "Come on and join us."

Tracy could hear the sarcasm in his voice and she kicked his leg.

"So Dean just swooped in and saved me," said Tracy as she slurred her words.

Dean arched an eyebrow, "I think you've had enough. You never drink."

"I know but after tonight I think it's a good time to start."

Dean just took her glass and felt himself getting dizzy. He rubbed his head and blinked his eyes.

"Mmm…I'm tired," said Tracy and her head fell forward and slammed on the table.

"Tracy…" Dean looked at Lucy, "You…it's you, you bitch." Dean punched Lucy and she fell on the floor and Dean got up getting even dizzier. He grabbed the bottle breaking it, "Calm on you bitch." Lucy looked up at Dean fixing her face and got up but before anything could happen Dean fell on the floor passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracy found herself waking up again that night but she didn't see Dean this time she saw a strange room. She sat up and found that Dracula guy staring at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Not you again. What the Hell I thought Sam was supposed to kill you?" She swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

"Mina-"

"Listen pal I aint no Mina. My name is Tracy! AND I am in a really pissed off mood! So just show me where the damn silver is and let me kill you so I can be on my way!"

"All I wanted was a friend," he muttered, "No one ever understood me, no one cared." Tracy listened as the monster continued to speak to her, "I saw the movies and the monsters like me they were all adored by everyone, Frankenstein's monster, Dracula…they were but they were killed and this is my movie and the villain is going to win."

"Well...welcome to my movie bitch."

Tracy kicked at the shapeshifter a few times but he blocked every move. He grabbed her leg making her jump up and kick with her other foot right in his chest knocking him over. She as well fell onto her back and she winced at the cold concrete but quickly got up as the shapeshifter came after her. He grabbed her arms and twisted the one behind her. She threw her head back head butting him in the face then being able to turn in his arms as he let go of her arms and she punched him in the face.

"_Tracy!"_

Tracy heard Dean calling for her and she looked to see if she could find the source. "Dean!"

"_TRACY!"_ She heard Sam and Dean but before Tracy could yell out again she quickly ducked before the shapeshifter had punched her.

Tracy found she had more strength now than before and she loved it. She didn't feel any tightening in her chest and she didn't have to use all her energy to get this thing but she didn't want to get too cocky. That was always a mistake right there.

"Tracy!" Dean and Sam burst through the door to see her fighting and Sam pulled out the gun.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean. "Take the shot."

"I can't Tracy's in the way," said Sam.

The shapeshifter tricked Tracy and grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. Dean ran towards her but the shapeshifter blocked him and grabbed him by the neck throwing him into another wall opposite Tracy.

Sam took the time to shoot the gun and it hit the Shapeshifter right in the heart. Tracy lifted her head and watched as the shapeshifter fell to his knees and looked over at her, "No Mina don't mourn me."

Tracy rolled her eyes and Dean helped her up, "Such a drama queen," she said and Dean wrapped a possessive arm around her holding her close to him as he stared daggers at the Shapeshifter that died.

"Everybody ok?" asked Sam and the two nodded.

"Just get me the hell out of here please," said Tracy, "I want to go to get a shower and go to bed."

"What? No sex for saving your ass?" asked Dean jokingly.

"Oh then Sam should get the sex since he is the one that shot the gun." She winked at Sam and he smiled.

"Looks like it's your loss Dean," said Sam playing along.

"What? After you punched me for thinking that I left you stranded for a freaking hook up you are going to-"

Tracy grabbed Dean's face hard, "Shut up," and she kissed him. Dean wasted no time kissing her back but she pulled away a second later, "Nice outfit by the way Hansel." She walked past the two hunters and skipped out of the room.

Dean looked just as stunned as Sam but he quickly recovered with a smirk but Sam laughed, "She called you Hansel."

"Shut up…Gigantor."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ This is for Sam and Dean's Crazy Ass Wrench. Hope you enjoyed it :D Sorry it has taken me so long to write it for you. More to come for Tracy and Dean. Please review :D_


End file.
